For Real
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: Undercover marriage. Slightly OOC. No spoilers. TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA. Longish oneshot


Disclaimer; do not own anything. idk if this is gonna be one-shot or more.

________________________________________________________________

"For real?" stuttered Ziva to Gibbs.

"For real, go get Abby, she'll go pick out your dress. We have 3 weeks 'till the big day. Course, we've been planning for months,"

"Plans for what?" asked Tony, sitting down at his desk throwing a piece of paper at Ziva's head.

"You and Ziva are getting married in three weeks for an undercover case op," McGee said to Tony cooly, trying not to laugh.

Tony let a huge shriek "WWHHHHHATTTTT?"

Gibbs began to laugh at their reaction. "Yeah, and when you two act, don't kill each other. This applies more to Ziva than to Tony."

A loud, embarrassed laugh came from Ziva and Tony joined with a short sarcastic laugh.

Abby bounded into the bullpen holding up four large packages. To Ziva's dismay they were exactly WHAT she didn't want them to be.

_Wedding dresses. _

"ZIVA!" complained Abby, "HURRY UP, we have to try these on, THREE weeks until the undercover wedding, come on. We have to try these on! NOW!"

"Do we HAVE to Abby, can't I just wear jeans and a tshirt to the altar?"

The expression on Abby's face turned slowly from excitement to shock, "Jeans and a _tshirt?_"

"Yeah? Y'know, like, what I wear to work?"

"NO! This is YOUR wedding, Ziva. Come on,"

A sour face appeared on Ziva's face as she entered the elevator and Tony heard her mutter something in Spanish.

Tony began to laugh at what she said and called back, " Acostumbrarse a ella, Z. Usted es la novia, después de todo!"

He heard Ziva call something even fouler in Spanish and he rolled his eyes.

"Do I need a tux, Boss?" Tony asked.

Reluctantly McGee stood up and waited for Tony, who appeared to be taking the longest time to do anything these days.

Tony stood up and handed McGee the keys. Shocked McGee stood there for a moment trying to savour the sweet moment. _Tony letting him DRIVE?_

_*_

Tony paced the shop where he was renting his tux, muttering in Spanish.

"Tony, could you please, just, STOP pacing, grab the tux and get out of here!"

"Alright fine, McInPatient,"

"Yeah, thanks," McGee said bitterly as he watched Tony swipe at his tux fiercely.

Tony barely caught hold of his tux as he stalked like an irritated tiger out of the shop. "Don't get why I have to get married,"

"For an undercover op, Tony, don't worry. Be funny though to see you and Ziva getting married,"

"Yeah, right FUN, to watch ME get illegally married!"

"It's not illegal, Tony. Just fake,"

McGee got in the driver seat as Tony chucked him the keys.

*Abby's lab; trying on the dresses*

"Oooh! Ziva, this is sooo exciting!"

"Yeah, Abby, I'd appreciate if you helped me into my dress," _Or out of it_

Ziva tried to reach her zipper but her short arms made her disabled to do so.

"Hold on Ziver, be right there, deciding which shoes for you too wear!"

"Abby! Shoes later, PLEASE! Put me in this dress, before I scream, I want to get through all of these before I like, rip it up, along with the other 3."

Abby walked over to Ziva and zipped up the back of her dress and spun her around so she could face the gigantic mirror Abby had bought at the nearest department store for the occasion.

Ziva opened her eyes and gazed into the mirror. She hated to admit it, but she looked amazing. She couldn't wear it to the altar, Tony would faint.

It was a strapless, silver, tight fitting gown which hung onto her soft skin. It was pure silk and had ruffles here and there.

She gasped without knowing and Abby gave her a hug and chanted, "Next DRESS! Quick!"

Sighing, and not wanting to take the dress on Abby pulled off the dress and shoved the next one into her hands.

Ziva longed to be still in the previous dress but slipped into the next dress without looking at it.

Abby once again spun her around to face the mirror. Tony would faint if he saw her in this as well.

This one was a light peach tan colour and had a sequined top which was studded with diamonds. The train was long and flowy and complimented her curved perfectly.

"Ziva, next, come on, please, you'll chose which one --"

"OWWWWW!!!" screamed a voice, "ABBY, IT'S TONY, LET ME IN!"

"No, TONY. We are having the wedding the traditional way!"

"Uhm, Abby, WHAT is the traditional way?" Ziva asked Abby.

"The groom can't see the dress until the day of the wedding, it's a rule."

"Abby, it IS not a rule, just LET me IN!"

"No! Tony go try on your tux."

"Fine, _Mom!_"

Abby rolled her eyes and as soon as Tony walked away she clicked a picture of Ziva. "Come on, Ziva. NEXT DRESS!"

Ziva didn't hesitate and pulled off the dress.

2 down, 2 to go.

The process went the same, but this time, the dress was pure white. It was strapless and hugged her stomach and flowed out at the knees. It laced up at the back and was perfect.

Again, Abby clicked the second picture and chirped, "Last dress, then we'll look at the pictures on the TV and decide. Hurry!"

With a heaved, almost depressed sigh Ziva peeled off the dress and grabbed the last one and slipped it on.

Abby gasped, squealed and clapped her hands together in joy as she turned Ziva around in the mirror.

This one was simplistic, yet perfect.

It was another strapless. It was flowy and made Ziva's curves stand out. The colour was a silvery white satin.

"This is the one, Abby," said Ziva, with a twirl.

"Really? I LOVE it. I'll go ship these ones back. I've got shoes in your size. OOH. This is so exciting!"

Ziva admired herself in the mirror. As much as she hated getting married to her partner, the dress wasn't so bad, and the reception was going to be a BLAST.

*15 minutes later, trying to find a Hall to rent; bullpen*

"Boss, we got one - expensive though!" called McGee.

"I don't care how much. BOOK IT!"

"On it Boss, Abby's got decorations. Uhm, Boss, don't go to the lab, she'll kill you. Dress is in there, almost stabbed me when I tried to go in there 10 minutes ago to get Ziva."

A giggle came out from Ziva as Tony yelled something at her in Spanish.

"Boss, how long until Miss. David here becomes Mrs. DiNozzo?"

Ziva scowled at Tony and threw a stapler at his head. Tony ducked and threw it back.

"You two don't stop trying to murder each other or I'll take your badges. Still have to do the undercover op anyways. Wedding is in three weeks, go home, Tony, Ziva."

A sigh came from Ziva and a cheer from Tony as he ran to the elevators.

*2 weeks till the wedding*

"ZZZZIIIVVVVAAA" yelled Abby running to the bullpen. "COME CHOOSE DECORATIONS!"

"Alright, let's go,"

Ziva stood up slowly and followed Abby down to her lab.

*1 week to the wedding*

Anxiety began to build among the team and Ziva became more nervous as the days went on. Gibbs began to notice Tony and Ziva acting more like a couple than two co-workers who liked each other.

*1 day to the wedding*

"Alright, Tony, Ziva, McGee. Listen up, got how other teams will introduce themselves. They'll say their undercover name, then, they'll say my mom's or their dad's name depending on the gender. So, when they say their parents name, it's THEIR name,"

"Got that Boss!" chirped Tony.

Ziva put her head in her desk and mumbled, "Going to Abby's to get dressed tomorrow,"

"Have fun, Mrs. DiNozzo,"

Ziva looked up at Tony and got out her gun. "I really don't want to hurt you, before our wedding!"

Tony rolled his eyes and began to play a game on his computer.

*1 hour before the wedding, putting on the dress; Abby's house*

"Ziva, quick here is your dress. The limo will come early so we can hang out in it."

"Whatever Abby, I'm just nervous,"

"Oh, don't be, by the way, do you two know your undercover names?"

"Uhm, I actually don't Abby."

"Yours is Desiree, Tony's is Jason. Mine is Nicole. Gibbs is Henry. Your new last name in an hour and a few minutes will be Hamilton,"

"Yeah, great. Abby..."

"Don't ask another question. I have everything sorted out. From the first dance song, to seating arrangements. I'm the bridesmade, Gibbs is your daddy, McGee is Tony's brother. I'm your sister..."

"What?"

"I know, it's gonna be so fun! Ohh! I can't waiit!"

"Abby?"

"Yes, Desiree?"

"What IS the point of this undercover op?"

"Find two terrorists who were supposed to attend the actual wedding and kill the bride and groom. They're being closely watched. After they supposedly killed the newlyweds, they were off to kill Barack - our new president. So, you - I mean, WE have to stop them, hurry, get dressed!"

Ziva sighed and looked around Abby's house. It was depressingly black for someone who was going to get married. Her dress hung from a coffin. Abby's pale pink dress [which would clash with her tattoos] hung beside it.

Abby took Ziva's and pulled it over her head. After putting it on, doing up the back, Abby still had 15 minutes to do Ziva's or Desiree's makeup.

After makeup, haircurling, and dress putting on was finished, they both looked amazing.

"Abby, McGee is going to faint when he sees you in that!"

Abby squealed, "You think SO?"

"Yeah I do, let's go sis!"

Abby giggled and put her arm through Ziva's and walked out the door into the awaiting limo.

*1 hour to the wedding, getting suits on; McGee's apartment*

"Boss, her new NAME is Desiree? Not Ziva? I can't call my bride Ziver, or Z?"

"Stop complaining and tighten your tie, Hamilton!"

Tony began to grumble and tighten his tie as he heard the familiar 'click, clack, click' of a typewriter. "MCGEE," he shouted, "YOU BETTER NOT BE WRTING ABOUT LIZA'S WEDDING! I'LL COME STRANGLE YOU!"

Then it was like McGee had transported into the room he ran so fast.

"Good brother. Ahahahaha! You are my brother now!"

McGee groaned and looked at his Boss.

*1 minute to the wedding. Tony on altar. Ziva at back of church*

The wedding music began to play and all of the agents and two terrorists rose to their seats.

Ziva walked down the aisle arm in arm with Gibbs. As she bit her lip to keep from laughing at Tony's reaction she could've sworn she tasted blood from her lip.

The groom's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and onto the floor.

_She really is beautiful, Tony. Maybe I'll ask my bride tonight if she want's to go out for drinks after all this.. _Tony felt McGee kick him from googling at Ziva.

Snapping back into reality he realized Ziva was standing right in front of him. She looked very nervous as if to breakdown on the altar.

When they took each other's hands Tony gave hers a light squeeze and that oh-so comforting DiNozzo grin.

She immediatly began to feel relaxed and went on with the ceremony. They'd been practiced this so many times at the altar, they could do the wedding without the priest.

"You may kiss the bride," chorused the priest at the end.

_That _wasn't the part they'd practiced at the office.

Tony gave her an appraising sort of look. Ziva leaned in, closing the small space between them.

Everything from there seemed to move in slow motion.

Their lips met and everyone began to stand and clap. McGee hollered.

They didn't let go of each other for a minute. They pulled away for air and walked down the aisle.

Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton.

*reception; after dinner*

People came around to congratulate the couple and comment on their outfits or decoration choices.

Tony and Ziva's hands were hanging under the table, but they were holding hands.

Every time someone would walk by they quickly let go and place their hands on the table.

When the MC announced the first dance Tony got up and pulled Ziva up and kissed her on the top of the head. She looked green and about to puke.

"Nervous?" he asked softly.

"Yeah.. a bit. Are you, Jason?"

"Nope, not a bit Dree,"

As they neared closer to the dance floor Ziva prayed that he would smile so she would get rid of the green stuff churning like butter in her stomach.

He did as he pulled her close. Her stomach stopped churning and her cheeks began to burn instead as the song started.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..

I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.

A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down over me...

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..

The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh can you see it baby?

You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna lay like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,

I wanna bathe with you in the sea.

I wanna live like this forever,

Until the sky falls down on me...

As the song ended Tony pulled away and whispered three words that took Ziva by shock. Staring at him she repeated the three words over twice more to herself.

Tony laughed and gave her a light slap on the cheek and said, "I have loved you for three years,"

Smiling broadly a loud BANG went off and suddenly all the Agents pulled out their guns, facing two people holding sniper rifles.

Making sure Ziva was alive he grabbed her hair as hard as he could and pulled on it. Hard.

Ziva made her hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach.

He regretted it as soon as he sunk to his knees and groaned. "Needed to make sure you were alive, who's dead?"

"One of the terrorists, Tony," Ziva replied, sinking onto her knees and taking his hands.

"HEY!" someone shouted, snapping them out of their personal bubble. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

With that the two Agents stood up and wandered over to the terrorists one of which who was on the ground.

"Who shot him?" Tony asked.

"I did, Tony. Shot him while we were dancing. Saw him aim."

"Woah, good shot, Ziva!"

"Thank you,"

*1 week later, back at the office*

"Boss! I'm so nervous for tonight! Do you really --"

"DiNozzo!" shouted Gibbs at Tony who was pacing the office, and had been for a half hour, babbling about what he was going to do on his date with Ziva. "You JUST married her. THINK about it! GO HOME!"

Tony groaned and grabbed his bag dialing Ziva's number.

"HELLO!" she shouted. "I'VE BEEN AT YOUR APARTMENT FOR A HALF HOUR, TONY. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT OFFICE, I WILL HURT YOU TOMORROW!"

Tony hung up and made a beeline towards the elevator. He made it just in time.

When he arrived at Ziva's house she was standing with her arm's folded and grumbling.

"Movie Ziva?"

"Sure, let's watch _Quantem of Solace_," she suggested.

"A Bond movie? Sounds good!"

"A BOND? Is it used for like, bonding or something?"

Tony laughed aloud and shook his head, "A shooting movie. You'll like it,"

Ziva sat down on the couch as Tony popped in the movie.

Plopping down beside her he grinned and put an arm around her.

From the window, sat a black haired forensic goth girl. Smiling. Her plan had worked, she'd brought them together!

-------------

the ending. i know kinda long lol. i hope you like it. i loved writing it. took me four days!! pleasereview. kinda rushed though lol


End file.
